


Aniversario

by lady_chibineko



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2017 en español [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anniversary, Family, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Los presentes vienen en y de muchas formas, y los mejores son, en muchas ocasiones, algo que no es material o aquellas cosas hechas por uno mismo. Aster y Jack celebran su aniversario 100, y el intercambio trae más de lo que Aster siquiera pudo imaginar. Este fic participa en The Jackrabbit week 2017. Este es el quinto dia: Time travel.





	Aniversario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charm545](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm545/gifts).



**Título: Aniversario**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** The Rise of the Guardians fue una película realizada por DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. Se basó en la serie de novelas The Guardians of Childhood propiedad intelectual de William Joyce. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, además de presentar furry; por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** Muy especialmente para Charm545, Kikita7R, y todos mis lectores Jackrabbit; gracias por todos los ánimos que me dan con los fics que publico de esta pareja. Y aunque esté con más de un año de atraso, feliz Jackrabbit week 2017 para todos. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Aster puso el pequeño macetero hidropónico en medio de la mesa, lo acomodó en el ángulo correcto y se alejó un poco para observar el panorama frente a él.

Una sonrisa pequeña de satisfacción adornó su rostro, y _'Perfecto'_ fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo complacido.

Y es que no podía ser para menos.

Ese día celebraba su centésimo aniversario con Jack, su amado y revoltoso espíritu invernal; aquél que con sus disparates, su rebeldía, sus bromas... su fidelidad, su amor y su pasión; había vuelto a despertar en él la alegría de compartir su vida junto a alguien más.

¡Pequeño mocoso del demonio!

Solo el hecho de levantarse cada mañana a su lado era incentivo suficiente para seguir adelante. Con sus altas y sus bajas, las peleas y las reconciliaciones; en salud y enfermedad... por el resto de la eternidad.

¡Oh, sí compañero! Con todo, Aster se había llevado el mejor de los tratos al bolsillo.

Y de aquello, ya había transcurrido un siglo.

 _'El primero de muchos.'_ pensó con satisfacción el pooka mientras dejaba de lado la mesa y tomaba rumbo a la cocina, donde el guiso de vegetales terminaba de cocinarse a fuego lento.

El favorito de Jack.

_'Solo lo mejor para mi busca líos favorito.'_

El cual por supuesto estaba por llegar en cualquier momento.

Y es que aun cuando estaban a mitad del invierno, en todo un siglo Jack no había fallado ni una vez en llegar a casa para pasar la velada junto a Bunnymund. Ni siquiera bajo ataque y lastimado, el chico había faltado; lo cual había sucedido en un par de ocasiones. 

El que Aster hubiese entrado casi en estado de locura en dichas dos ocasiones al ver a su amado lastimado era ya otro asunto.

Pero eso no iba a suceder esta vez. Cumplían un siglo y en lo único que Aster pensaba era en lo mucho que deseaba a Jack entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Cielo! ¡Ya llegué!

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

\- ¡Wow! Todo se ve fantástico ¿Esforzándote extra para ver si te llevas el premio final de la noche, Colita de pompón?

\- ¡Hmph! Ya quisieras, Escarcha.- fue la respuesta que recibió el espíritu invernal, y sin embargo brazos fuertes lo abrazaron y una enorme nariz rosa y cálida jugó con la suya, un tanto más helada; justo antes de que una lengua pasara sobre sus labios helados.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Jackie.

Jack sonrió. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase, nunca se iba a cansar de aquello.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La cena fue deliciosa y como siempre, la compañía bien recibida.

Jack apenas y podía contener en sus facciones la emoción, las ganas de saber si su regalo iba a ser bien recibido; y es que intercambiar regalos no era algo que la pareja hiciese usualmente. El tenerse era, desde el inicio, el mejor regalo para los dos.

Aster, como cada año, comenzó a recoger la mesa y Jack, viendo el momento perfecto y casi rebotando en el aire, sacó una pequeña esfera de hielo de su abrigo y la puso sobre la mesa.

Aster miró la esfera un tanto confuso, parpadeando perplejo como para dar mayor énfasis a aquella afirmación.

\- Anda, derrítela.- dijo Jack con un tono de orgullo algo inesperado en la voz.

Y Aster hizo justo eso, con sumo cuidado; y el aliento se le quedó en la garganta cuando el hielo fue lo suficientemente delgado como para ver el interior.

\- Lágrimas de bruja.- señaló Aster en un susurro al ver las pequeñas flores rodeadas de blanca nieve dentro de la esfera.

\- Sip, con todas sus propiedades.- señaló Frost con el orgullo desbordando en cada decibel emitido por su voz.

Y la verdad lo merecía, porque esa pequeña flor lo tenía todo en contra.

En primer lugar, las semillas eran justo eso: lágrimas de bruja. Algo difícil de conseguir, por no decir casi imposible.

Luego, para lograr las pequeñas plantas, esas lágrimas debían de caer en nieve fresca para crear el pequeño bulbo de donde saldría posteriormente la planta, y luego la flor. Y por último, desde el bulbo hasta la flor ¡El proceso demoraba 50 años! ¡Medio maldito siglo! Así que sí, su Copo de nieve tenía todo el derecho de sentirse malditamente orgulloso.

\- Jack...- dijo Aster con reverencia.

El mencionado sonrió.

\- Allí tienes una excelente fuente de ingredientes para pociones curativas muy poderosas... solo úsala de a pocos ¡Tardaron una cantidad ridícula de tiempo en salir!

Bunny asintió y colocó la esfera a salvo por el momento, sabiendo que tenía hasta la mañana siguiente para colocarla en fresca nieve perpetua donde luego las flores continuarían vivas por 500 años más; y volteó para abrazar y besar a su pareja hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tanto la cena como el tiempo después de esta había sido, como en cada aniversario, un momento para compartir caricias entre bocados y todas las actividades posteriores a esto. Aunque siendo sinceros, aquello no se limitaba solo a aniversarios, sino a cualquier momento en que ambos espíritus pudiesen estar juntos... lo cual se daba mayormente de la temporada de mediados de primavera a mediados de otoño, lo cual en cierta medida había sido parte del éxito de la relación, teniendo así cada espíritu su propio tiempo para dedicar a las labores anuales que su naturaleza espiritual demandaba; así como el tiempo necesario para dedicar a su otra mitad.

Todo ello con la excepción, por supuesto, del día de su aniversario. Un día en el que Jack dejaba el invierno de lado, lo mismo que Aster dejaba las preparaciones de Pascua, con el fin de pasar ambos la tarde y la noche juntos.

Y aquello había sido cumplido a cabalidad cada aniversario del último siglo, al punto de que no solo ningún habitante del mundo espiritual se arriesgaba a molestarlos desde hacía unas décadas, sino que de paso la humanidad sabía que, en esa fecha en especial, podía contar con que el día estaría despejado sin iportar si el día anterior hubo tormentas de nieve. 

No muy sutil que digamos.

Y todo aquello a la pareja no podía importarle menos.

Lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos.

Jack rió ante un comentario de Bunny, y satisfecho se arrebujó al lado de su amado, con cero ganas de lavar los platos de la cena.

\- Todo estuvo increíble, como siempre. Gracias Aster.

El pooka acarició el cuello del otro con la nariz.

\- Gracias a tí, Escarcha. Por estar allí siempre para mi. Sé que no he sido fácil.

La sonrisa de Jack fácilmente podía iluminar una ciudad entera.

\- Y ahora... mi regalo para ti, Jackie.

\- ¿Otro más? El regalo siempre ha sido la cena, Bunny.

\- Y tu regalo para mí siempre ha sido tu presencia, y sin embargo esta vez trajiste algo extra. Algo increíblemente especial.

Un sonrojo escarchado cubrió las mejillas de Jack.

\- Es que... es un siglo, Bunny.

\- Exacto Escarcha, todo un siglo... el primero de muchos, espero. Pero el primero siempre es especial, y es por eso que quiero que sea algo así, especial.

La curiosidad cobró vida en las facciones del espíritu invernal, quien de pronto se paró y comenzó, bastante interesado, a orbitar alrededor de su amante.

\- Como que eso suena interesante. Entonces ¿Qué tienes para mí, Canguro?

Aster rodó los ojos y sonrió calmado.

\- Eso depende de ti.- respondió el otro un tanto enigmático.

Jack parpadeó un par de veces y luego ladeó la cabeza, algo confundido.

\- ¿Y eso?

Bunny sonrió, por fin compadeciéndose de su pareja; y frotó con cariño el mentón en la cabellera del otro, luego de atraparlo al vuelo.

\- Eso quiere decir, que tú eliges el regalo. Sin importar lo que sea, o que tan difícil o alocado o sin sentido sea tu pedido; mientras esté dentro de mis posibilidades... será tuyo.

Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido. Bunny le estaba, literalmente, dando carta blanca para pedirle lo que sea. Una sonrisa de absoluta travesura afloró en su rostro.

\- ¿O que tan pervertido?- preguntó recordando un par de situaciones a las que Bunny se había rehusado enfáticamente (¡No pienso usar un traje de enfermera, Frost! ¡Juega al doctor tú solo!)

Bunny negó divertido.

\- O que tan pervertido.

\- Wow, suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto... ¿Puedo tomarme un tiempo para pensarlo? Quiero que sea algo perfecto.

Bunny estrechó el abrazo.

\- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo Frost, así que toma el que necesites.

Jack devolvió el abrazo que aún se ejercía sobre él de manera cariñosa, y besó el morro del pooka de manera delicada.

\- Bueno, en ese caso ¿Quieres abrir tu otro regalo?

\- Bunny lo miró con una ceja alzada en señal de entre sorpresa y mofa.

\- ¿Otro regalo?

Jack sonrió coqueto y movió las caderas que estaban aplastadas contra la figura de su pareja.

\- Aunque vas a tener que encontrar el moño.

La mirada de Bunny se tornó hambrienta, y ya conocedor de las mañas del espíritu menor, coló una mano entre la ropa del otro, y sin dejar de sostener las miradas, la peluda garra acarició y acunó la erección del Heraldo de Invierno, encontrando efectivamente un lazo amarrado que cumplía las veces de anillo de restricción.

\- ¿Una envoltura escondida dentro de otra, Frost?

Jack ronroneó ante las caricias, pegando el cuerpo incluso más de ser posible a la fisonomía del pooka.

\- ¡Ey! Sé cuánto te gusta abrir regalos ¿O acaso te vas a quejar?

La sonrisa lasciva de Bunny lo dijo todo, y pocos minutos después gemidos y gritos de placer emergían de la habitación principal.

Los platos fácilmente podían quedar para el día siguiente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El invierno estaba ya finalizando su temporada, y Jack cada vez pasaba más tiempo en casa, ayudando a Bunny con los preparativos para la Pascua del año. Esa era ya la rutina establecida y la pareja se sentía a gusto con ella.

Sin embargo, aquel año Jack estaba más callado de lo habitual, y se le hacía difícil a Aster no presionar sobre el asunto.

Hasta que finalmente, un día, Jack miró a Aster de aquella manera tan insegura que tenía al pooka subiéndose por las paredes desde hacía semanas. El chico tomó aire y se acercó al milenario guerrero.

\- Er... ¿Aster?

No 'Bunny', no 'Colita de algodón' o 'pompón', no 'Canguro'. El pooka tragó su nerviosismo como pudo.

\- Dime Jackie.

\- Recuerdas... ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? ¿Que podía pedir lo que yo quisiese de regalo este año? Pues... Ya sé que pedir, y quisiera pedirlo ahora.

Bunny frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué demonios?

Los bigotes le temblaron mientras sacaba cuentas rápidamente.

\- ¿Ahora, Escarcha? Porque Pascua cae en tan solo 2 días y...

\- ¡No te tomará mucho tiempo, Aster!... O tal vez si, no lo sé; lo que sí sé es que no lo sentirás tanto, porque justo eso es lo que quiero.

Bunny parpadeó de pronto bastante confundido por el trabalenguas que parecía ser el pedido de Jack, y tras un gruñido tan solo dijo.

\- Explícate mejor Jackie, no soy adivino.

\- No, no eres adivino... pero si controlas el tiempo, y eso es justo lo que quiero. Un viaje en el tiempo.. a esta fecha en específico.- dijo el otro sacando entonces un papel doblado del bolsillo delantero de su abrigo.

Aster se quedó mirando el papel en estado casi idiotizado, sin siquiera hacer movimiento alguno para tomarlo entre sus patas.

\- ¿Viaje en el tiempo?- preguntó por fin, cuando la voz volvió a su garganta, con la mirada aún fija en el papel entre los dedos del espíritu invernal.

Escuchó a Jack suspirar, y lo vió tomar un par de pasos que hicieron la distancia entre los dos más corta, pero ni aún así pudo despegar los ojos del papel, sintiéndolo de pronto una amenaza.

\- Sé- retomó Jack la palabra- que tienes por regla no realizar saltos temporales a menos que sea muy necesario, y probablemente el motivo de mi pedido no califique en esa categoría.- Jack puso entonces el papel en la garra derecha de Aster- Pero tú me lo prometiste Aster. Lo que yo quisiera... y esto es lo que quiero.

El pooka por fin movió la mirada del papel al rostro del espíritu frente a él, y al ver la actitud seria y triste de Jack, supo lo que iba a encontrar en el papel.

Lo abrió y cerró los ojos mientras sofocaba una maldición.

La fecha era la misma del día en el que estaban, pero 400 años en el pasado. Y aunque Jack solo la hubiese mencionado una sola vez y luego nunca más tocase el tema, y aunque pasasen miles de años, Aster nunca olvidaría que ese día... era el aniversario de la muerte de su amado Jack.

El pooka volvió la mirada a Jack, las orbes esmeralda fijas en los brillantes ojos azules.

\- Por favor Aster... Bunny. Tú me lo prometiste.

Oh, si. Él lo había prometido, y una promesa era algo que Aster nunca rompería. Aunque de momento estuviese tentado.

El pooka asintió y Jack sonrió de manera tímida.

\- Gracias. Entonces ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Aster tragó duro.

\- Solo... solo toma mi mano Jackie, y haremos el salto. Todo va a estar bien.- murmuró finalmente, tomando la mano de Jack en su diestra y preguntándose con el corazón por los suelos si aquella sería la última vez que hiciese algo tan simple pero tan esencial como lo era sujetar la mano amada entre sus dedos.

Evitando darle más vueltas al asunto y dispuesto a llorar la pérdida cuando regresase al presente; Aster Bunnymund cerró los ojos y el tiempo comenzó su marcha atrás. Aunque solo le tomó unos segundos, el desgaste fue el suficiente para que al finalizar el viaje, cayese agotado de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¡Bunny!- fue el grito de Jack y el pooka sintió los brazos de su amante rodearlo y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, para luego dirigirlo a una superficie donde pudiese sentarse, que resultó ser una silla que no había estado en su taller por casi dos siglos... de acuerdo, había funcionado.

Aster suspiró poniéndose de pie y desmereciendo su cansancio y las ganas de abrazar a Jack y no dejarlo ir jamás; y entrando en modo de Guardián, preguntó en tono serio.

\- Y ahora ¿A dónde?

Jack lo miró un poco dolido, pero respondió.

\- A mi lago. Aunque puedo ir yo solo.

\- No. Estás aquí por mi causa, estas bajo mi responsabilidad. Sujétate.

Aunque no hacía falta decirlo, pues Bunny sujetó con fuerza a Jack, rodeando su cintura con un brazo, justo antes de golpear el suelo con la pata un par de veces, desapareciendo así ambos en el agujero que abría camino al lago de Burgess.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Aster aterrizó sobre sus patas, sintiendo el primer choque de la sensación de la tierra húmeda apenas cubierta por la última nevada del año, mientras que frente a él se extendía el lago con la superficie precariamente congelada.

Si, el escenario cuadraba. Habían vuelto al día en que Jack había muerto, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Amaba a Jack, y por eso lo iba a dejar ir.

Y hablando del espíritu invernal, éste se alejó de Aster y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando...

A Aster se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y toda la máscara profesional se le terminó de caer.

\- ¿Jackie?

\- ¿Eh?... Nada. Creí que estaría por aquí.- señaló el menor, un tanto desanimado.

\- ¿Quién Jackie?

\- Emma... mi hermana.- contestó Jack mientras en lugar se seguir revoloteando, simplemente se quedo flotando sobre el lago- Hmmm, si... Este es el lugar correcto. Allí estoy yo.- señaló un punto en la superficie congelada.

Aster parpadeó entre sorprendido y confundido, y olvidando toda precaución saltó hasta donde Jack había previamente señalado, y efectivamente pudo sentir la firma espiritual, encontrándola más que nada porque supo qué buscar. Era una firma increíblemente débil.

Entonces el hielo comenzó a quebrarse bajo el peso del pooka, y fue solo por las acciones rápidas de Jack que Aster no terminó en el fondo del lago.

\- ¡Demonios Conejo! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! ¡Pudiste haber caído! ¡No solo me hubiese tardado una eternidad en sacarte, sino que además hubieses cogido una pulmonía! ¡Y a puertas de Pascua!- regañó el muchacho al otro espíritu tras depositarlo en la orilla, sobre suelo firme.

Pero Aster no lo escuchaba del todo, así como le era imposible apartar la mirada del escondido punto sobre la helada superficie, donde de pronto asomaba la familiar figura del cayado del Heraldo de invierno escondido entre unos arbustos.

\- Estás... ¿Estás allí? ¿Bajo la superficie?- preguntó Aster en un susurro, sintiéndose de pronto bastante enfermo.

\- Si, eso parece. Y la verdad también lo supuse, por lo menos tras recuperar mis recuerdos.- respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros- La gente del pueblo vestía ligeramente diferente cuando desperté ¿Cómo decirlo? Más... sofisticados... elegantes quizás. Como si el pueblo hubiese prosperado. Eso no sucede de la noche a la mañana Bunny; así que supuse, acertadamente, que tardé algunos años en 'despertar'.

Aster parpadeó de nuevo.

\- Pero... pero... ¡Allí está tu cayado! ¡No debería de haberse hundido durante la primavera o verano?

Jack alzó una ceja.

\- Aster- comenzó el chico con lentitud, un tanto preocupado por el repentino exabrupto nervioso de su pareja- Este es un lago permanentemente congelado durante todo el año. Créeme, llevo 400 años yendo y viniendo y han sido contados los años donde se ha llegado a descongelar por completo, y no alcanzo a completar los dedos de las dos manos.

Las orejas del pooka se aplastaron sobre su cráneo y la nariz le comenzó a temblar.

\- Pero... pero... ¡¿Cómo pudo Manny?!

\- Bunny... ¡Aster!- Jack abrazó a Bunnymund- Tranquilo. Sé que no es una idea en lo absoluto agradable, pero estoy muerto... y te lo puedo prometer, no sentí nada excepto paz hasta que emergí del lago ¿De acuerdo? Todo está bien ¿Si?

Bunny tragó duro una vez más, mientras la angustia de tener a otro ser amado muerto tan cerca, comenzaba a menguar. 

Pero ¿Quién podía culparlo? Había perdido a toda su raza, a su familia... Perder a Jack, sentirlo muerto; no era una posibilidad. 

Pero Jack estaba a su lado en espíritu... un espíritu vivo. Debía de concentrarse en ello.

\- Si, si. Estoy bien Escarcha. Lo siento.

\- ¡Ey! No te disculpes por hacerme sentir querido. Nunca ¿Entendido?

Aster asintió, abrazando fuertemente a su Jack, tratando de dejar de sentir la otra presencia y concentrarse en el ser entre sus brazos. Y finalmente preguntó.

\- Entonces ¿Buscas a tu hermana? Y eso ¿Para qué?

Jack lució de pronto un tanto incómodo.

\- Bueno... tal vez soñé con ella mientras estuve, ya sabes, allí abajo.- trató de hablar el joven espíritu con calma, y aún así pudo sentir a Aster estremecerse- Mira, tal vez no sea nada... Tal vez si. Pero creo recordar su voz triste diciendo cosas como 'Un año más sin tí' u 'Odio este día' y tan solo... Necesito saber si estoy en lo cierto Bunny.

El pooka asintió, y tras respirar profundo una última vez, se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Jack en la suya, acariciando el dorso de la misma con una de sus garras.

\- Vamos a buscar a tu hermana, Copo de nieve ¿Emma, cierto?

Jack sonrió.

\- Sí. Y gracias Aster, por todo.

El pooka asintió, y pronto ambos se separaron con la intención de cubrir el área más rápido. Tal vez no fuese un lugar grande, pero el lago congelado estaba lleno de escondites y recovecos.

Y no habían pasado más de 20 minutos, cuando una voz femenina se dejó escuchar en el rango auditivo de Jack.

\- ¡James! ¡Vuelve aquí de inmediato!

El corazón se le detuvo en el pecho a Jack.

Aun cuando sonaba más grave, más madura ¡Reconocería esa voz donde fuese!

\- ¡Emma!- dijo con la emoción a flor de piel.

Y no fue el único que la escuchó, pues pudo notar a Aster acercarse velozmente por el costado del congelado lago.

Pero algo detuvo al gigantesco lagomorfo, pues éste se paró justo frente a un matorral, y adoptando una de sus expresiones gentiles se acuclilló y extendió una pata hacia el frente.

Jack, por supuesto, se dirigió hacia aquel punto sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Vamos mocosito ¿En serio quieres quedarte allí? Hace demasiado frío aún como para hacer eso.

El sonido de una naricita sorbiendo se dejó escuchar, asó como una voz infantil ¿5 ó tal vez 6 años?

\- Pero mi mamá está modesta podque me escapé.

\- ¿Y por qué te escapaste?

La paciencia de Aster era interminable, y Jack no podía evitar quedarse contemplándolo atontado cada vez que desplegaba ese lado paternal al dejarse ver por un niño.

Otra sorbida de nariz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sadí a buscad a quien deja los huevos de Pascua... es un codejito pequenito, mi papá me do dijo... quería uno para mi abue, podque estaba malita ayer y nos quedamos cuidándoda y no alcancé a la búsqueda de huevitos, y mi abue se puso triste. Le he dado un huevito todos dos años que he buscado, pero ayed no pude.

Otra nueva sorbida de nariz y un pequeño sollozo.

La expresión de Aster se dulcificó tanto que Jack no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a enamorarse una vez más, mientras su congelado corazón latía desbocado.

\- Pues adivina que compañero, tuvistge suerte. Yo soy el Conejo de Pascua, y justo hacía una ronda para ver si todos obtuvieron sus premios. Con gusto te daré unos cuantos huevos, pero tienes que salir de allí ¿de acuerdo?

Un jadeo de sorpresa y otra sorbida de nariz.

\- Pero... pero... ¡Edes tan grande!- y el arbusto se movió, revelando la figura en efecto, de un pequeño niño de facciones bastante familiares.

\- ¿Jamie?- preguntaron ambos espíritus a la vez, aunque por supuesto el niño solo escuchó al pooka, y negó con una sonrisa.

\- Noooo ¡Jimmy!- y mostró una sonrisa traviesa y desdentada, lo cual explicaba el siseo en algunas palabras.

Aster sonrió.

\- Por supuesto ¿Cómo pude equivocarme? Y sí, soy grande... porque como todas mis verduras.

Y en un repentino despliegue de infantil travesura, produjo de un bolsillo de su bandolera 4 huevos de chocolate primorosamente pintados.

Al niño le brillaron los ojos y se llenó las manos con los dulces presentes.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Gracias señor Codejo!

Aster sonrió y se dispuso a terminar con un salto y una pirueta... que salieron mal. La nieve bajo las patas del pooka le hicieron perder el equilibrio y casi y se da un buen golpe contra el suelo, pero Jack fue más rápido y lo sujetó no solo ayudándolo a recuperar el equilibrio, sino también que lo elevó unos cuantos centímetros y lo movió a un punto con menos hielo y más tierra y algo de pasto, lo cual creaba mayor estabilidad para el guardián de la Esperanza.

Al volver las miradas, pudieron ver al pequeño mirar al pooka con la boca tan abierta que un yeti hubiese entrado por allí.

\- Vu... vu... ¡Vuela!

\- ¿Qué?... ¡No!... No, mocosito. Yo no vuelo.

\- ¿Pero?... ¡Justo ahoda!...

\- No fui yo, tengo un amigo aquí al lado que me ha ayudado.

El niñito parpadeó mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Un amigo? ¿Y quién ez?

Y de pronto Aster se vio en una encrucijada.

No podía decirle al niño sobre Jack ¿Cierto? No sería hasta dentro de 3 siglos en el futuro que los niños empezarían a creen en verdad en él. Hasta entonces, Jackie sería solo un rumor.

Un rumor...

¿Y cómo o quién inició dicho rumor?

Los ojos de Aster se abrieron cuan grandes eran, entendiendo de pronto que la presencia de ambos guardianes en aquél momento y lugar tal vez no era una intromisión de parte de ellos, sino un esquema largamente escrito que por fin era puesto en escena.

\- Pues... Jack Frost, por supuesto ¿Quién más?

\- ¡Bunny!- llegó el siseo desde su derecha- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Un siseo que Aster decidió ignorar, a favor de la pregunta que vendría.

\- ¿Jack Frost? ¿Y él quien ez, señor Codejo?

Y allí estaba la parte delicada... tenía que decir lo que venía sin equivocarse ¿Cómo era la rima?

\- Bueno... Jack Frost es un espíritu de invierno... algo travieso, quien trae los días de nieve, y que cuando sales sin el abrigo necesario, te pica la nariz.

Aster debía practicar sus rimas. Vaya estudioso que demostraba ser en aquél momento.

\- ¡Ah!- jadeó el niñito, mirando a todos lados- ¡¿Mi nariz?!

\- Solo si dejas que se te enfríe.- dijo el pooka guiñando un ojo- Aunque lo más probable es que entre él y el viento, se pongan a jugar con pequeñas ventiscas y dejando escarcha por todos lados, porque... ya sabes, es travieso.

La boca en perfecta forma de 'O' y los ojos brillantes del niño lo decían todo.

\- ¡¿Y dónde está?! ¡Señor Jack Frost! ¿Dónde está?

Y Jack, quien hasta el momento había contemplado la escena por completo alelado, se despabiló de pronto y miró inseguro a Aster, quien sin embargo asintió confidente.

Frost carraspeó un poco, respiró profundo y puso una gran y traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, e inclinándose un poco por la espalda del pequeño saludó con un jovial.

\- ¡Hola!

El niño saltó y lo miró por primera vez con tanto asombro, que Jack casi y suelta una helada lágrima llena de emoción.

\- ¿Edes el señor Jack Frost?- preguntó en un susurro.

\- Si, si lo soy.- respondió el espíritu invernal, acomodando un mechón de cabello rebelde de la infantil cabeza, haciendo al niño tiritar un poco y reír otro tanto.

\- ¡James!- se volvió a escuchar a la mujer gritar, aunque esta vez mucho más cerca.

Y a diferencia de lo sucedido unos minutos atrás, esta vez el pequeño respondió emocionado.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Mida! ¡Tengo huevitos para abue y para papi y para ti y para mi!

Y la mujer, quien por fin había divisado a su retoño, se apuró a darle el encuentro.

\- ¡James Bennett Jr! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a...! ¿De dónde sacaste eso, hijo?

\- ¡Me los dio el señor Codejo de Pascua! ¡Y su amigo el señor Jack Frost lo salvó de caed en la nieve! ¡Y ez muy divertido!- dijo el pequeño niño a la loca, mientras se las arreglaba para evitar que sus preciadas golosinas cayesen al suelo.

Y antes de que la mujer pudiese siquiera reaccionar, salió disparado al lugar de donde la madre había llegado, gritando a todo pulmón

\- ¡Abue! ¡Abueeeee! ¡Tengo dulceeeeees!

Pero la mujer no lo siguió, sino que con lágrimas asomando por los ojos, susurró.

\- ¿Jack?

A lo que el espíritu de invierno respondió con otro susurro.

\- Emma.

La mujer se envaró y comenzó a buscar frenética por todo el lugar con la mirada.

\- ¿Jack? ¿Jack, eres tú?... Dime que eres tú, por favor... Dime que no estoy escuchando voces, que no es producto de mi imaginación...

\- ¿Me escuchas? ¿Puedes escucharme, Emma?- urguió el otro, posicionándose delante de ella; pero los ojos pardos decían que aún no lograban verlo.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Creo que me estoy volviendo loca... Si Jack, te escucho... te escucho ¿Dónde estás?

\- Justo enfrente tuyo, Emma.- respondió el espíritu emocionado, colocándose aún más cerca de ésta- Solo tienes que creer Emma, cree en mí, cree en que me verás. Confía Emma ¡Hazlo!

La mujer respiró profundo.

\- ¿En verdad? ¿Con tan solo creer? ¿Es acaso posible?.

Aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la boca del espíritu de invierno dibujó una sonrisa al saber exactamente que responder.

\- ¿Acaso crees que yo podría engañarte?

\- ¡Si! ¡Me haces bromas todo el tiempo!- respondió ella sin dudar, y de pronto cubrió su boca con ambas manos, mientras sus ojos se abrían de manera desorbitada.

Y de pronto... su mirada estaba sobre Jack, y no en algún punto lejano.

\- ¡Oh, Dios!- dijo tambaleándose.

Jack se apresuró a sujetarla, y pudo hacerlo.

Ella se estremeció.

\- ¡Estás helado!

\- Heraldo de invierno aquí presente, así que supongo que si... estoy un poco frío.- respondió el de cabello blanco con una aguada sonrisa.

Emma extendió un brazo con timidez y tocó aquel blanco cabello, delineó casi con reverencia las facciones del rostro y observó fascinada los ojos, la piel en extremo pálida y la extraña vestimenta.

\- Tu ropa... es... extraña.

\- Eh, si. Supongo que lo es... Pero donde estoy ahora, muchos usan algo similar.- expresó señalando su polera, guardándose el hecho de que era del futuro, o que el resto de su ropaje era confeccionado por hadas y ratones.

\- Estás descalzo.- musitó ella- Como la última vez que te vi... siempre odiaste los zapatos.

Jack emitió una pequeña sonrisa, justo antes de que ambos volvieran a fundirse en un nuevo abrazo.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar?- preguntó de pronto Emma con urgencia.

Jack la miró sin saber que decir por un segundo, hasta que escuchó el sollozo estrangulado de cierto pooka a sus espaldas.

Miró hacia atrás, notando como Aster había desviado la mirada; y luego miró a Emma.

\- Lo siento pulguita, no puedo. No pertenezco a este mundo... Ya no.

\- ¡Pero!... pero... te extraño tanto...

\- Jackie...- la cabeza de Aster se recargó contra su espalda mientras el pooka lo abrazaba; al mismo tiempo que su pequeña Emma lo miraba con ojos que imploraban un cambio de respuesta.

\- Y yo te extraño a ti, pero aun así no puedo quedarme.

La mujer aferró sus manos a la tela de la polera, mientras buscaba que decir.

\- ¿Volverás?- preguntó entonces, casi desesperada.

El abrazo de Aster se hizo más fuerte.

\- Cada año, para el aniversario de tu muerte... cada año, hasta que ella ya no esté. Verás a tu sobrino crecer, verás a tu hermana vivir su vida.

Jack respiró profundo.

\- Si... si volveré. El próximo año, justo como hoy... el mismo día pulguita.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

Jack besó la cálida mejilla de su hermana.

\- Lo prometo.

Entonces una nueva voz, una profunda voz masculina, interrumpió el momento.

\- ¡Emma!

\- Oh, James... lo olvidé.

\- ¿Tu esposo?

\- Si. James Bennett. Es un hombre bueno, un esposo atento y un padre maravilloso... Tengo suerte.

\- ¿Bennett?... Wow. Er, me alegro.- un nuevo abrazo- Me alegro tanto. Sé feliz Emma, lo mereces. Ya me tengo que ir.

Ella asintió.

\- Te esperaré... Hasta el próximo año, hermano.

\- Hasta el próximo año, pulguita.

Emma se mordió el labio y se alejó de Jack, volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la vez que la llamaba.

Tras dar unos pasos, se detuvo y volteó sobre su eje.

Jack ya no estaba allí, aunque curiosamente recién notaba una pequeña flor violeta justo donde él había estado parado.

Respiró profundo, y se tranquilizó, porque él iba a volver ¿Cierto?

Cierto.

Jack siempre fue un bromista y un travieso; pero por sobre todo, siempre fue un hombre de palabra. Nunca falló en ninguna de sus promesas, ni siquiera en aquella última tantos años atrás, cuando le prometió que todo iba a estar bien, que ella no iba a caer al lago. Y no sucedió, ella no cayó... fue él.

\- ¡Emma! ¡Allí estás!

Tomó aire. No debía de pensar en eso... no ahora.

¡Jack había vuelto!

\- Jimmy está diciendo algo sobre un tal Jack Frost y el Conejo de Pascuas dándole dulces. Y que Frost le picará la nariz si no se abriga, le tuve que dar mi abrigo.

Jack Frost... Correcto.

\- Cosas de niños, esposo mío... y algo para hacer que se abrigue. Solo eso.

\- ¡Oh! Está bien... supongo.- la vio un tanto incómodo- Entonces ¿Lista para volver a casa?

\- Sí, estoy lista. Vamos a casa. Y gracias por venir conmigo un año más.

Y el próximo año ella estaría también allí, en el lago, puntual en el aniversario del día en que Jack salvó su vida. 

Y nada ni nadie lo iba a poder evitar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

De vuelta en la madriguera, en su propio tiempo, Aster colapsó sobre la silla más cercana, casi arrastrando a Jack consigo.

\- ¡Bunny!

\- Tranquilo, Escarcha. Es solo que los viajes en el tiempo son un poco agotadores. Dame una o dos horas de sueño y estaré bien.

Jack asintió y el silencio inundó la madriguera por unos segundos; justo antes de que, lentamente, Jack se acercase a Aster y se sentase a horcajadas sobre las piernas del pooka; hundiéndo el rostro en el peludo pecho y quedándose allí, abrazado a su pareja.

\- Gracias... gracias... gracias...- comenzó a repetir una y otra vez con la voz en un hilo, y Aster pudo sentir las heladas lágrimas caer sobre su pelaje, donde se congelaban de inmediato.

El pooka devolvió el abrazo con cansancio y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ese día... y Pascua a solo dos días. En fin, habían cosas más importantes de momento, como el espíritu en su regazo y la verdad casi todos los preparativos estaban terminados.

\- Gracias a tí Jackie, por permitirme ser parte de esto... por ser parte de mi vida. Te amo.

Jack ya no contestó nada, tan solo se quedó allí, aferrado a Aster y sintiéndose amado, protegido y feliz.

Y ese era el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda su existencia; y Aster le daba eso cada día, todos los días, fueran especiales o no.

No podía pedir más.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Y aquí el quinto oneshot... y el cuarto brilla por su ausencia xD pero no se preocupen... allí anda en bandeja, la idea la tengo en la cabeza, solo falta plasmarla. Pero de que ese Royal AU sale, pues sale... el príncipe Jack tiene que encontrar a su pooka plebeyo tarde o temprano.

Pero vamos a lo importante. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño shot, como siempre fue hecho con cariño y de paso expongo un tema que me dejó la película... yo noté el pueblo bastante cambiado para cuando Jack retornó; lo cual no solo no se consigue de un día al otro, sino tampoco de un año al otro. Tengo la impresión de que Jack estuvo varios años, quizás décadas allá abajo... Manny es un loquillo.

En fin, gracias por leer este pedazo de mi imaginación, y pronto espero publicar lo que falta.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
